


little spoon.

by alykka732



Series: Alykka's One Shots [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Nobody falls in love here sorry (not sorry) guys, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykka732/pseuds/alykka732
Summary: where your best friend, Taeyong, and you are fighting to be the little spoon this week.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Reader
Series: Alykka's One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033851
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	little spoon.

"Rock-paper-scissors? The loser will be the little spoon for the week."

"Deal," your best friend accepts without a single hesitation.

You've known Lee Taeyong since both of you were still wearing diapers. Now, you are two grown-ass adults that share an apartment. And yet, one of you always ends up in the bed of the other so that you can cuddle each other to sleep. You've tried to get rid of this habit, as puberty had put you into uncomfortable positions in the past that you two laugh about now. But there's no way you can find sleep without the comfort of Taeyong's arms, and it is the same for him. There's a kind of safety you find in each other that you can't find in your empty beds when you two are under the same roof.

However, there's a detail that you can never find common ground; neither of you likes to be the big spoon. You both are babies at heart. You love being taken care of like you usually want to take care of the other. And there's simply nothing better than to be the little spoon. Usually, you would alternate roles every week. One week, it's Taeyong's turn to be spooned; the next week, you are the one who gets spooned.

Why are you fighting about it _again?_ Because your best friend has just come back from visiting his sister. And now, he wants to take it back where you left on, meaning it'd be his week. However, months before he left, you marked down this week as yours on the calendar. So, now, here you are, playing freaking rock-paper-scissors for being this week's little spoon.

"Rock. Paper. Scissors. Shoot!" you sing with the same voice. You do three rounds. You lose, and he wins. You pout, sadden to be the big spoon for the next seven days while he's doing his tiny victory dance. You can't help smile at the end of it, as he stands in a cute pose. "Alright, alright, we understand, you won. Now, get in before I ask for a second round," you order him. He jumps in without wasting another second and sneaks underneath the heavy blanket. His giggle contaminates you as you turn off the lights and join him. He turns his back to you while you snake your arms around his waist and pull yourself against him. As you press your cheek against his shoulder, you think that it isn't that bad to have Taeyong as your little spoon sometimes. He is just so adorable that you want to keep him in your pocket. However, you would never admit it to him; you still want to be the little spoon sometimes.

You are about to close your eyes when you hear him sigh. "Are you okay, Tyongie?"

With a tiny voice, he asks you: "Are you mad at me?"

His question confuses you. "Why would I ever be mad at you?"

"For winning..." You swear you can his lost puppy face in the dark of his room.

"Well, if you regret your decision, we can always trade places, you know?"

"Never!" Well, at least you tried!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading it! I hope you enjoyed it! I love Taeyong from the bottom of my heart, my maternal instincts simply kick in when I see his cute face, I had to write a cute shot with him.
> 
> if you liked it and you'd like to encourage me, I have a ko-fi! consider buying me one if you want and can! https://ko-fi.com/alykka732
> 
> otherwise, please leave a comment and/or a kudo, it'd be really appreciated!
> 
> alykka.


End file.
